<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After? by lylakatzcriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209584">Happily Ever After?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss'>lylakatzcriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, klaine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt found out the most devastating news in his life but, what happens when Kurt and Blaine world is turned upside within minutes? </p><p>Follow Kurt and Blaine as they enter fatherhood in the most unrealistic way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello again, I’m coming at you guys with a new fanfic. I’m still trying to plain how I want this one too pan out. I have had this idea in my head for so long and I made sure there wasn’t a fanfic like it already out there. </p><p>Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think. I’m really excited to bring this story to life. </p><p>-Lyla</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have been married for a few years now. Blaine couldn’t really explain it but he was really happy. After high school it was a really rocky part of their relationship. Blaine was still in Ohio while Kurt was in New York. They didn’t think that they could bend their bridges but they did. They grew up a lot as individuals and as a couple.</p>
<p>They made it to a point of the relationship where they both had schedules. Sure they had their moments but, every couple did. They weren’t perfect. No couple ever was.</p>
<p>Blaine was able to tell that Kurt was growing distant. He didn’t understand. Blaine felt that they were very good at being honest with each other. Blaine was going to school to be a music teacher. He taught kids piano on the side. He came home one night placing his keys and wallet down on the small table. Placing his jacket on the hook he usually goes on Blaine noticed current wasn’t in his usual spot. </p>
<p>“Kurt?“ Blaine walked into the bedroom.</p>
<p> “ Kurt baby?“ Blaine gets nervous seeing Kurt like this. He was rocking back-and-forth.</p>
<p> “ Kurt? What’s wrong?“ Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears in his eyes. Blaine makes his way onto the bed sitting next to Kurt and comforting him the best he can.</p>
<p>“ my dad.“ Blaine‘s eyes widened. No. He was dreading this moment. He couldn’t imagine the day that Kurt lost Burt. </p>
<p>“ he Umm. His cancer came back out of nowhere. He passed last night. Blaine I can’t breathe.” Kurt pulled out the color of his shirt Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt.</p>
<p>“Match me okay?” They slowly breeze in and out together. It took her awhile to calm down. But, he finally did. There was a really hard knock on the door when it scared both of them.</p>
<p>“Are you expecting anyone?“ Kurt shakes his head no. “ stay here.” Blaine got up to answer the door and gas at what he found. A small infant maybe three months old no older. Blaine looks around seeing if the person who left him was still there no one was there. Slowly he looked up the baby making sure he didn’t hurt him. </p>
<p>“What’s taking so long Blaine?” Car comes out of the bedroom and gasps when he sees Dwayne holding the baby.”Blaine?” Blaine had tears in his eyes looking at the small boy sleeping in his arms. </p>
<p>“ I don’t know Kurt. I think I don’t. He was just there. Who would just leave a baby?” Kurt shakes his head. </p>
<p>“ I have no idea. Is he hurt?” Current walks up to them placing his finger rubbing the baby cheek. “ I don’t think so he sounds asleep.“</p>
<p>“ we have to keep him Kurt. He was left with us for a reason.” Kurt just nods, not taking his eyes off the small boy.“ <br/>”Let’s bring him to bed. Will have to go shopping tomorrow and get some things we need. Will have to call the police to make sure he has no family.”</p>
<p> Blaine’s eyes widened. “ what if they take him?” Holding the bay close to him. </p>
<p>“I won’t let them Blaine. He’s ours. We have nothing to feed him with and I know he’s going to wake up at some point. Why don’t you watch him and I’ll run to the store and grab some necessities.” </p>
<p>Blaine just nods at Kurt and leans over to kiss him. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Kurt smiles “ I love you too. So much.” </p>
<p>Kurt grabs his things and leaves for the store. Blaine is so nervous and not really sure what to do with a sleeping 3 month old. He looks down at the sleeping boy</p>
<p> “you’re safe now little one. I don’t know what you’ve been through before someone left you here but, I do know that from now on you will be loved unconditionally. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you again.”</p>
<p>He makes his way into bed. Placing the baby on his chest the baby starts to whimper. When his eyes open and gasp when he sees the pair of bright blue eyes that he knows so I was staring right back at him. He knows most babies start off with blue eyes but, they look so much like hurts.</p>
<p>“hey there little one, Kurt went to get you a few things. I know you’re hungry, we just don’t have anything for a baby. We really weren’t prepared for your visit.” </p>
<p>The baby giggles. Blaine smiles at the small boy. They really need to come up with a name for him. Even if it’s just for now. It took her a while over a half an hour to come back from the store. He drops everything on the counter and makes the baby boy bottle knowing you’ll be hungry. After he makes the bottle he makes his way to the bedroom and smiles. He sees Blaine holding the baby on his chest with his hands on top of his small back so he doesn’t roll over both sound asleep.</p>
<p>Kurt walked over to lift the baby up. Blaine jumps from his sleep. </p>
<p>“Hey hey. It’s okay. It’s just me.” Kurt says to reassure Blaine. </p>
<p>“we need to give him a name. We can’t keep calling him baby.” Blaine says rubbing his eyes. </p>
<p>“you’re right. I wish we had something to go by like a note or something I just. Kurt?“ </p>
<p>Kurt is looking down at the baby when he notices the eyes.</p>
<p> “I don’t understand. He has my eyes. Blaine. He has my eyes.“ </p>
<p>Blaine just nods. “I noticed that when he first opened his eyes before you came back. I can’t explain it.” </p>
<p>“ I never. This just doesn’t make sense.“ “ most babies are born with blue eyes. They usually change after a few weeks I think. But he seems to be a little bit older I’m not too sure.“ </p>
<p>“I guess when we take him to the police station and get him to a doctor we will find out our answers.” Blaine just nods again. “But you’re right we do need to name him. I know it may not be permanent but it’s something that we need to do. Calling him baby is just not working.” </p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine both look at each other trying to think of something they both make eye contact when they realize they are thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“ what about Dalton? I wouldn’t trade us meeting for the world and I think coming together naming our child after the place we met I think it’s just perfect.“ Kurt says trying to fight the tears Blaine losing control and crying at this point.</p>
<p>“Do you want to name our son after the place where we met? Kurt, that's an amazing idea. I love you so much.” Blaine leans over to kiss Kurt on the lips not realizing he still has the baby in his arms. </p>
<p>The baby makes an unhappy sound realizing he’s not the center of attention anymore. Blaine looks down at his new son. “Dalton James Anderson Hummel?” Kurt looks at his husband.</p>
<p>“Of course you had to throw in a Harry Potter reference you doofus. Thank God for James and not Harry.I don’t know how our son would want to know why he was named after Harry Potter.” </p>
<p>They both laughed. “ I just hope whoever left him doesn’t come back for him. I don’t want to get attached and get our hopes up Kurt.“ </p>
<p>“Can we just appreciate that we have him now? Worry about the what if’s later? We have a baby. You know I don’t believe in God, B. But, something tells me that fate was the reason Dalton was brought to us.“ Blaine just nods not trusting his word.</p>
<p>If one thing that Blaine knew he knew that he was ready to take on fatherhood with the love of his right life right by his side</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt deals with some emotions while also learning how to take care of a 3 month old. But, with Blaine's help through it all he really isn't that lost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 2. My good friend Koryn (@themxrquess) helped me with the editing and she agreed to be my beta reader. She went over chapter 1 as well so I will be reuploading it too. I hope you guys enjoy it and stick around.-Lyla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day they woke up pretty early. Dalton cried around 6am on the dot. Blaine quickly got up making sure he didn’t wake Kurt up. If any of them needed more sleep it was Kurt. They didn’t have anything for Dalton to sleep in so they had to make do with the carrier he was brought in. Blaine picked Dalton up, bouncing him around trying to calm him down. </p>
<p>“Come on Dalton. Do you really want to wake Papa up?” Blaine says looking down at his son. “How about we make you a bottle and hopefully you can fall back to sleep.” Blaine walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen making the bottle for Dalton. The baby finally calms down when Blaine gives him the bottle making his way towards the couch. </p>
<p>Looking down at Dalton he truly can’t believe this little boy in his arms was his, was theirs. Dalton finishes the bottle, Blaine sits him up patting his back to gently burp him. He lets out a loud one and Blaine laughs “That was a big one huh buddy?” Dalton just giggles. Looking up at Blaine with his bright blue eyes. “How about we make breakfast and some coffee for your Papa?” Dalton just looks up at Blaine chewing on his fingers. </p>
<p>“I think I got this one hand thing down.” Blaine laughs. “We really need to go shopping for you today. We need to get you a swing so we can multitask.” Before Blaine was able to finish breakfast Kurt walked out. Walking over to his husband he wraps his arms around his waist and leans his chin on Blaine’s shoulder kissing his neck and looking down at Dalton.</p>
<p>“You know I could have helped you, right?” Kurt says.</p>
<p>“I know but, you needed your sleep. We had a long night and even a longer day ahead of us. Have you talked to Finn yet?” Kurt shook his head no. </p>
<p>“Kurt, You can’t avoid it forever. He’s hurting just as much as you are. You have to tell Finn and Carole about Dalton as well. We can’t just show up with a baby.” Kurt looks at his husband knowing how right he is. “Can I hold Dalton for a little bit before I do it?” Blaine smiles at Kurt’s question. </p>
<p>“You know you never have to ask. You can just take him right?” Blaine smiles again and Kurt nods. “ I know. He just looks so comfy and sweet cuddled up into you and I didn't want to bother him.” Kurt releases his hold on Blaine and leans against the counter. Blaine places Dalton in Kurt’s arm and smiles. </p>
<p>“Oh my sweet boy, Have you been good for Daddy this morning?” Blaine is placing their breakfast as he smiles over at them. He hasn’t heard Kurt refer to him as Daddy yet and his heart just grew two sizes too big</p>
<p>“I know you’re not looking forward to planning Burt’s funeral.I just want you to know that I’m going to be at your side every step of the way. I love you Kurt, I love you so much. Please don’t push me away when you're overwhelmed with your feelings.” </p>
<p>Blaine finishes saying as he puts their plates on the table. Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes. “You really have a way with words Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel. I am so grateful to have you during these hard times. You make the bad days so much better. Now with this little one even more so. I can’t believe we’re really dad’s. Blaine, did you ever think we would get here.” </p>
<p>Blaine took a bite of his eggs and said “If you asked me that when we were in high school I honestly would have laughed in your face. Back then we were only learning how to trust each other and now well, I trust you with my life Kurt. Us getting married, that was the happiest moment of my life. You're my husband. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but, you Kurt.” </p>
<p>Kurt nods. “I love you so much Blaine. Thank you.” They finish the rest of breakfast. Blaine takes Dalton from Kurt so that he can shower and call Finn. “I promise we’ll be fine. Go take your shower. We’ll figure everything out with the station and all once you finish.” Kurt just nods. Kissing his husband and then his son's cheek. </p>
<p>Blaine lays Dalton on his stomach on their bed. Blaine is jumping up and clapping his hands making Dalton laugh. Blaine laughs along with his son. Picking Dalton up causing more giggles from the little boy. Blaine gives Dalton raspberries when he lies on his back. </p>
<p>Kurt opens the bathroom door wrapped in his robe brushing his hair with a towel. Kurt smiles looking at his two boys. If it's one thing he knew was that Blaine was met to be a father. “Is Daddy being silly little one?” Blaine jumps when he hears Kurt’s voice. “Just trying to tire him out. Want him to nap while you call Finn.” Kurt nods walking over to the bed and kisses Blaine then bends down to kiss Dalton’s cheek and then his nose. </p>
<p>Blaine stopped Kurt before he went to get dressed pulling his hips closer. Kurt yelps a little smiling wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. “What’s gotten into you?” Kurt says resting his forehead on Blaine’s. “Nothing. I can’t be cute with my husband?” Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine again. </p>
<p>Dalton makes a sound trying to get his Dad’s attention. Kurt looks down. “Oh I’m so sorry are your daddies not paying attention to you little one?” He kisses Dalton’s nose and Dalton giggles. </p>
<p>“He has the cutest laugh.” Blaine says looking at the two of them ‘He really does. Okay I need to get dressed and call Finn. Are you sure you're going to be okay with him?” Kurt asks as he throws his shirt on. “Of course. Please stop worrying so much, Love. I’m going to give him a bottle hopefully he’ll fall asleep. We’ll go to the station once he wakes and once you're done.” </p>
<p>Kurt nods, kisses Blaine’s cheek and Dalton's. Kurt takes a while on the phone. Blaine can hear Kurt from the living room. Dalton fell asleep on his lap as soon as he finished his bottle. This gave Blaine time to think really. He never really got the chance to think about if they were ready to take on fatherhood. If Kurt and him were ready for this responsibility. Was Kurt putting on a mask over grieving for Burt? He knows he shouldn’t over think things but, sometimes he can’t help it. </p>
<p>Blaine looks down at Dalton and smiles. This was his life now though, Him and Kurt being fathers to this gorgeous little boy. Blaine was knocked out of thought when Kurt came into the bedroom with eyes red most likely from crying. </p>
<p>“Love, are you okay?” Blaine asks, looking at Kurt nervously. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. I’m okay. I just talking to Finn made it all so real. Like he’s really gone Blaine. My daddy’s gone.” Before Blaine even realized what was happening Kurt made his way to their bed and cuddled as close as possible to Blaine. Just holding him and crying. </p>
<p>Blaine tried to fix his position with holding Dalton and holding Kurt as well. “Shhh my love. It’s going to be okay. Shhh. Just breathe with me. Why don’t you take Dalton?” Kurt nods sitting up still leaning onto Blaine as he gives him Dalton. </p>
<p>“That’s it. You're doing so good love. So so good.” Dalton has woken up from the loud noises. Blaine smiled at both his boys. He knew it was going to be a long day. He knew that emotions were very very high but, he really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>